


Пытки и их последствия

by Pamdar



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: Доблестный пилот Сопротивления Армитаж Хакс в плену у коварного генерала Первого Ордена По Дэмерона





	Пытки и их последствия

Хакс услышал шаги, потом сквозь пелену на глазах увидел человеческую фигуру.

— Я ничего не скажу, — пробормотал Хакс на автомате, заставляя себя сесть прямее.

— Понял-понял. — Вошедший примиряюще поднял руки. — Я просто заглянул посмотреть на человека, который довел моего пыточного дроида до истерики и экзистенциального кризиса.

Туман в голове немного рассеялся, и Хакс смог наконец разглядеть своего посетителя. Генерал, надо же. Какая честь.

— Эту модель давно пора списать. — Хакс прищурился. — Что, весь бюджет Ордена уходит на твой гель для волос?

Геля действительно было много, хотя он не очень помогал — некоторые черные кудряшки все равно выбивались. 

Хакс ожидал удара или пощечины в ответ на дерзость, но генерал вдруг рассмеялся.

— Я знал, что ты мне понравишься. — Генерал оглянулся в поисках стула, нашел один и пододвинул поближе. — Меня зовут По Дэмерон.

Хакс не отвечал: наверняка его имя генералу уже сообщили. Дэмерон повернул стул и уселся напротив Хакса, сложив руки на спинке. Вот ведь показушник.

— Что не так с моим дроидом? — спросил он с любопытством.

После секундного размышления Хакс решил ответить. В конце концов, это не секретная информация.

— Все прогрессивные гуманные армии уже давно перешли на пыточных дроидов, учитывающих физиологические и психологические особенности каждого конкретного военнопленного. Плюс, у модели брак, иглы не наклоняются под нужным градусом, что снижает болевые ощущения. — Вздохнув, Хакс добавил: — И кто вообще красит пыточного дроида в оранжевый?

Дэмерон разглядывал его с нескрываемым интересом.

— Ты пилот, а по совместительству инженер и дизайнер? — Он придвинулся ближе и спросил: — Или просто любишь забавные девайсы?

Хакс закатил глаза. Дэмерон что, планировал раздражать его до тех пор, пока он не выдаст все тайны, лишь бы это прекратилось? Неплохой план, шансы на успех были высоки.

— Пилот. Инженер. Специалист по военной истории. Прикладной зоолог. Вышивать крестиком не пробовал, но почти уверен, что у меня получится.

Дэмерон некоторое время молчал, задумчиво глядя на него. Хакс воспользовался возможностью, чтобы отдохнуть и набраться сил. Передышка вряд ли продлится долго. Скоро Дэмерону надоест, и Хакс вернется к увлекательным попыткам потерять сознание, пока в него тыкают острыми предметами.

— Слушай, Хагс… Могу я тебя так называть?

— Нет.

— Хагс, мы оба понимаем, что если ты ничего не расскажешь, то мне придется позвать своего друга Кайло. — Дэмерон говорил таким тоном, словно ему не нравилась эта идея. Для генерала он был хорошим актером. — Кайло вывернет твой прекрасный разум наизнанку, и мы всё узнаем, хочешь ты этого или нет.

Хакс вдруг почувствовал, что очень устал. Наверное, начала сказываться потеря крови.

— Мы оба понимаем, что я ничего не расскажу, — повторил Хакс.

Дэмерон замер, словно ожидая продолжения, но Хакс хотел озвучить только это. Не дождавшись, Дэмерон резко поднялся и вышел из камеры. Ну вот и все, игры закончились. Хакс закрыл глаза.

Через некоторое время он снова услышал шаги. К своему удивлению, те же самые шаги.

— Допустим, ты такой же сильный, каким хочешь казаться. — Дэмерон говорил чуть быстрее, чем раньше, и в его тоне уже не осталось веселых ноток. — Тогда ты не сойдешь с ума после общения с Кайло. Но отпустить тебя мы не сможем. Что ты думаешь насчет того, чтобы остаться здесь, в Первом Ордене? Я мог бы замолвить за тебя словечко, нам пригодятся твои таланты.

Подняв веки, Хакс увидел лицо Дэмерона прямо перед собой. Его черные глаза притягивали, засасывали, словно самые дальние глубины космоса.

И Хакс вдруг понял, что Дэмерон говорил сейчас совершенно серьезно.

— Нет, спасибо, — выплюнул Хакс.

— Преданность? Я понимаю. — Дэмерон кивнул, словно в самом деле понимал. И, будто испугавшись своей искренности, продолжил веселее: — Не хочешь воевать против своих — не надо, я не заставляю. Я за взаимное согласие и бурное обсуждение предпочтений. Просто останься со мной — уверен, ты талантлив во всех сферах. Правда ли то, что говорят о рыжих?

— Что у них нет души? Правда.

Дэмерон снова засмеялся. Как он вообще умудрился дослужиться до своего звания с подобным подходом?

— Подумай. Я не предлагаю такое всем подряд. — В голосе Дэмерона зазвенела сталь. 

Нет, он вряд ли получил место за красивые глаза. В нем чувствовалась скрытая сила человека, способного уничтожать цивилизации.

— Только симпатичным, — добавил Дэмерон, тут же испортив впечатление.

Хакс вздохнул. У него болело почти все, что только могло болеть, а в остальных местах застрял песок. И этот генерал с красивыми глазами, ужасным чувством юмора и отвратительной самодисциплиной — больше, чем можно было вынести.

— Дело не в преданности, — ответил Хакс. Не только в ней. — Просто я не хочу быть на стороне проигравших, а вы проиграете. У вас большой потенциал, признаю, и форма лучше нашей. Но вы не учитесь на своих и чужих ошибках. Очевидно, это приведет к падению. Не удивлюсь, если оно уже началось. 

Хакс на самом деле так считал. Взять хоть их программу штурмовиков: она старательно выверена, но настолько искусственна, что просто не сможет работать без сбоев. Возможно, прямо сейчас какой-нибудь штурмовик ходит по кораблю и думает, как бы ему поскорее убраться отсюда. А их форсъюзер? На нем разве что вывеска «грядет катастрофа, спасайтесь» не висит. Самые красивые и дорогие корабли взрываются громче всего.

И да, Хакс не мог предать Сопротивление. Дело не в преданности, просто оно давно стало его неотъемлемой частью. С тем же успехом можно попытаться отпилить себе голову. Даже если попробуешь, все равно убьешь себя раньше, чем получится.

Дэмерон смотрел спокойно и так понимающе, что хотелось выть. Хакс плотнее сжал зубы.

— Что ж… — Дэмерон кивнул. — Надеюсь, ты все-таки сохранишь остатки разума после свидания с Кайло, и мы обсудим мое предложение еще раз.

Он окинул Хакса прощальным взглядом, развернулся и ушел прочь.

***

Дэмерон опять вернулся через несколько минут, сел на стул задом наперед и радостно затараторил:

— Кайло пока занят, поэтому я успею рассказать тебе, как прошел мой день. Итак, я проснулся, как обычно, под раздражающую мелодию моего будильника. Ну ты знаешь, ла-ла-ла, ла-ла, ла-ла…

— Кто-нибудь, верните пыточного дроида, пожалуйста! — закричал Хакс, но никто не пришел ему на помощь.

***

Кайло негодовал. Он хотел превратить в звездную пыль весь корабль. Все с самого начала шло не по плану, а теперь еще это.

— Твой пленный пилот, — зарычал Кайло, нависая над Дэмероном. — Он сбежал.

К сожалению, до Дэмерона не всегда доходило, когда Кайло пытался его напугать.

— Правда? — Дэмерон выглядел искренне расстроенным. — После всего, что между нами было? Только не говори, что с каким-нибудь простым штурмовиком.

Иногда Кайло совсем его не понимал.

— Со штурмовиком, — кивнул он.

— Так и знал! — зло воскликнул Дэмерон, но уже через секунду его лицо приобрело мечтательное выражение. — Как думаешь, он мне позвонит?

Кайло всегда его совсем не понимал.

— С чего бы ему тебе звонить? Он — пилот Сопротивления.

— О, Хагс позвонит, — отмахнулся Дэмерон. — Спорим? Если ты выиграешь, то я по громкой связи поклянусь вечно тебе служить. Если я выиграю, то ты год не будешь носить маску.

Сила подсказывала, что здесь скрыт какой-то подвох, но Кайло все-таки согласился. Он не мог упустить такую возможность.


End file.
